


(Un)reachable bliss

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AUception, Actually an AU of the Hoshimeguri AU, Angst, Drama, Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, Minor part 3 "spoilers", The fact that this tag doesn't exist is a shame, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: Curse, the Supreme Deity of Death has left Eterno. His partner, Hope, the Supreme Deity of life refuses to be abandoned without knowing why and decides to chase him across the Sacred Lands.AU based on Hoshimeguri (Not actually a Hoshimeguri AU)





	(Un)reachable bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Here I am in yet another fandom. Hahaha! 
> 
> So, just a bit of background on how I decided to write this:  
> As soon as they announced the first images of the Hoshimeguri AU I had some ideas of what it MIGHT be about. In the end, it turned out to be not even close to what I imagined. Hahaha! Either way, I liked the image I had so decided to go with this AU's AU, adjusting the story according to some new details we got.
> 
> Also, since this is an AU, the characters are "ooc" (Since it's how I imagined their Hoshimeguri personas to be), so please don't expect much fidelity on that part.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! (*‘ω‘ *)

Hope stared into Curse’s eyes but the other refused to return the gesture. Curse’s eyes shifted once, but merely looked down, always avoiding Hope’s gaze.

“I don’t understand. Why do you have to go? Why can’t I go with you?” Hope asked, his heart aching.

“Because we can’t be together. I told you that.”

“Why not!?” The way Hope slightly stomped his feet was adorable. It almost made Curse give in. Almost.

“Because you are too good for me.”

With a brief, gentle touch on his cheek, Hope’s vision began to blur. He called out, more than once, reaching out to Curse as he walked away, leaving Hope to black out on the warm sand. 

 

\-----------------------

 

By the time Hope woke up, Curse was long gone. Hope wandered the deserts of Eterno for days, but there was no sign of his partner. Hope did not understand why Curse had left him. Not after spending thousands of years together. All he knew was that he would chase him across the universe if necessary. He would not give up on the one he loved most, not without a proper reason.

Hope's first destination was the Sacred Land of Bestia, home of the Deities of Fauna and Flora. Hope wandered through the thick forests for quite a while until he found a glade, filled with the sounds of animals of all sizes. Sitting among them there was a man. Holding a minuscule lion cub, he played with a fox as if he was one of them, sticking out his neck to playfully bite and be bitten.

“Hello.” Hope greeted him.

The man turned and his eyes went wide. He gently pushed away the playful fox and all the animals around surrounded him, almost like an army.

“Supreme Deity.” The man knelt. “To what do I owe the honor of your visit?”

“Deity of Fauna, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Please, call me Fang, Supreme Deity.”

“Appropriate.” Hope chuckled, watching the man’s wide smile reveal his fangs. “I’m actually looking for someone.”

“Someone?” Fang furrowed his eyebrows and petted the whiny cub in his arms. “Perhaps Coda, the Deity of Flora?”

“No. I’m actually looking for another Supreme Deity.” Hope petted an elderly tiger that approached him. The creature rubbed its face against Hope’s thigh from the caress. “The Supreme Deity of Death.”

Fang’s smile faltered. He looked at the cub in his hands and sighed.

“He has not been here. I don’t believe he ever has.” Fang’s tone left words unsaid.

“You’re not a fan of him, are you?”

“He is a Supreme Deity.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to like him. You’re free to speak your mind.”

Fang hesitated, unsure if he could. The cub in his hands yawned and stretched his tiny paws before cuddling closer to Fang’s body.

“This little cub here,” Fang started. “came to me only a few days after it had been born. He was tiny, but healthy. And yet he is here with me now.”

Hope lowered his head and watched the tiger playfully nibble his fingers.

“How can someone be so heartless? He was just a cub. Why did he deserve to die? That’s so cruel.”

“Yes, it is.” Hope rose his head. “Curse thought so too. But we can’t choose our duties.”

Hope approached, gently caressing the cub’s forehead with his index finger.

“If I wanted, I could make this cub be reincarnated right now. But I can’t. It’s not his time yet. And Curse is like that too.” Hope’s voice was calm and kind. “Everything in this universe has a purpose. Perhaps this cub would grow to be a mighty lion that protected his family. Or perhaps he could be the one killing another cub to ensure his place in the pride. Curse’s job is not to predict or judge. His job is to take life, and my job is to give it. That doesn’t mean he likes it.”

Hope returned to attend the tiger that had followed him. He crouched and held the tiger’s face in his hands, receiving a few more nibbles here and there.

“Life and death need to walk side by side so there is balance. If no one died, eventually there would not be enough resources for all, and an era of endless suffering would start.”

Fang knelt besides Hope, caressing the tiger’s head. All the other animals, jealous of the attention, approached looking for pets and spoils.

“I have not seen the Supreme Deity Curse. But perhaps he would look for a place he was welcome and... I’m now ashamed to say it would not be here.” Fang said, his tone low. “Perhaps he would feel more welcome in Lama.”

“Of course.” Hope smiled. “Thank you for your help, Fang.”

“You are more than welcome, Supreme Deity.”

“Hope is fine.” Hope stood. “I will come back eventually. To give this cub and many others a new chance in life. But for now, I must go.”

“Thank you for your knowledge, Supre-Hope.”

“Oh, don’t tell Capella that I’ve been spreading knowledge around. That’s _his_ job.” Hope chuckled and so did Fang. “It was a pleasure.”

“It has been an honor.” Fang bowed and watched, alongside his animals, as Hope left.

 

\-----------------------

 

Lama was beautiful in its own way. It did not have crystals or beautiful flowers as decoration, but instead had firm, cold metal walls. Another mesmerizing beauty in Lama was its one and only deity, Orion, Deity of Conflict. There was not a single creature in the universe who would disagree that he was gorgeous, even though Hope believed his love for war made him much less attractive.

“Well, if it’s not the Supreme Deity of Life. What brings such a pure being into my tainted Sacred Land?” The corner of Orion’s mouth rose as he spoke in a cocky tone.

“Secret Lands cannot be tainted.” Hope started. “Though I must agree that it seems you, sometimes, manage to achieve this goal.”

“Well, someone has to keep the worst of the worst in check. Also, I must say, this...” Orion went quiet and closed his eyes to hear the cries of death and despair coming from outside of his palace. “Does give me a lot of life energy.”

While Orion fed on the sound of agony, Hope felt his own life energy hiding away inside his body. There was nothing for him there. Those who came to the Sacred Land of Lama were beings considered unworthy of reincarnate, sentenced to spend an eternity fighting meaningless wars, suffering in the hands of their peers.

“Have you seen Curse, the Supreme Deity of Death?” Hope asked, his body weak.

“Sadly, during all my existence I’ve never had the honor.” Orion shrugged. “He is always welcome, though. He _is_ the one responsible for all this, after all.”

“No, you are.” A bitter smile appeared across Hope’s lips. “Curse kills. Good or bad, he simply takes life. You are the one responsible for their conflict. You are the one responsible for... _This_.”

“I guess you’re right. I am.” There was not a hint of regret in Orion’s confession. “Well, if you don’t need any more help, I believe you should go, Supreme Deity. You look quite pale.”

“I will. Thank you for all your help, Deity.” Hope just wanted to leave. If he would not find Curse, there was no point in staying in Lama anymore.

“If I may suggest...” Orion started and Hope turned to face him. “Perhaps Shinkai, the Sacred Deity of Inspiration might help you.”

“...Thank you.”

Hope nodded once and left.

 

\-----------------------

 

Hope had always found Sirena fascinating. Having spent his days in Eterno’s desert, surrounded by nothing but sand, coming to a Sacred Land blessed with so much water felt like a new experience no matter how many times he visited. Tempted by the clarity of the water, Hope crouched, pulled up his sleeve and gently touched the surface. It was cold, but not enough to be uncomfortable. With a childish smile, Hope got closer and started playing, making gentle waves that turned into wild splashed of water.

Suddenly, someone emerged from the calm river in a split second. He was unsatisfied and amazingly dry.

“What are you doing?” His tone was rude, to say the least.

“Wah!” With a yelp and a jerk back, Hope fell on his bottom. The man stared at him, waiting for an answer. Hope noticed, then, that he stood on water. “How can you-Oh!”

The man rose an eyebrow.

“You’re Sardinia, the Supreme Deity of Water.”

“And you seem to be the Deity of Obviousness.” The man crossed his arms.

“...I’m the _Supreme_ Deity of Life, actually.” Hope replied with a frown.

“Congratulations. Now will you stop messing with my water?”

“Sure. Sorry.” Hope got up and patted away the dirt from his clothes. “I’m looking for the Supreme Deity of Inspiration. I need help finding someone.”

Sardinia lazily pointed towards what seemed like a small temple, above the city. Hope stared at the unending stairs and sighed. From all the powers he could have, why could not teleportation inside Sacred Lands be one of them?

Hope gestured his thanks and prepared to leave. But as he looked at his own reflection on the surface he realize Curse’s mischievousness had rubbed off on him. Quick as a lightning, he crouched once more and splashed some water around. Sardinia laughed. Laughed as someone being held and tickled. The surprise made Hope stop and stare, giving Sardinia the opportunity to strike back.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

Hope opened the temple’s door and was received by the wide eyes of Shinkai, the Supreme Deity of Inspiration.

“...You messed with Sardinia, didn’t you?” Shinkai’s expression turned into one of exhaustion.

“...I don’t wanna talk about it.” Despite the long walk up the stairs, Hope still dripped. “Are you Shinkai?”

“Yup. That’s me. Need some inspiration today?”

“Yes, I do.” Hope wrung his robe one more time and entered the temple.

Shinkai gestured towards a pillow which Hope dispensed. They would only get soaking wet, much like his clothes.

“So, what do you need me for?”

“I need to find someone.”

“I see. I can help with that but, perhaps this person doesn’t want to be found. In that case, I have no responsibility about what happens next, you understand?”

“Oh, yes, don’t worry. And I’m sure he doesn’t.” Hope said with a smile.

“...You’re a weird guy.” Shinkai shrugged. “Close your eyes and focus solely on the person you want to find.”

Hope closed his eyes and focused on the image of Curse. At first it was nothing more than his sunset bathed expression, laughing at Hope after hearing something funny. The moment Shinkai’s flute’s melody echoed in Hope’s ears there were flashes. Curse crying after taking the life of a newborn lion cub, then explaining some human game to Hope, then of him leaning against Hope’s shoulder, looking up at him. Their hands entwined and his expression peaceful and loving. Lastly, Curse telling Hope about Misterio, where he had once met the Supreme Deity of Knowledge.

When Hope returned to reality he was floating, as if sleeping on air, merely a few inches away from the ground where he slowly landed. Shinkai’s song finished and he opened his eyes. Hope was still a bit dizzy and numb from the trance.

“I know where he is.”

“Good.” Shinkai said, though his tone held no emotions. “Go find your friend.”

Hope turned as he was crossing the doorway. “He’s not my friend.”  

Arriving at Mistero, Hope knew exactly where to go. Walking into the beautiful, white ruins he found a temple, vines decorating its exterior as if it had been abandoned. Yet, the white floors and walls remained impeccable. Hope opened the temple’s door to find Curse standing, discussing the temple’s architecture with Vega, the Deity of Peace. The sound of the door made him turn and his eyes widen.

“Hello, darling!” Said Hope.

  

\-----------------------

 

When his existence was still very young in the universe, Curse had come to Mistero seeking knowledge from Capella, the Supreme Deity of Wisdom. As he entered the temple, Capella sat on the dais, meditating. Curse approached slowly and humbly, sitting on his own feet before the Deity.

“What knowledge do you seek, Supreme Deity?” Capella spoke, but his eyes remained shut.

“Any knowledge you can provide is welcome.”

“You feel lost?”

“Extremely. What is my purpose? With every life I take, I create despair, sadness, guilt... Not a single good emotion comes from my actions. Not even those who kill for revenge are satisfied in the end. There is still pain inside them.”

“You carry a heavy burden.” Capella finally opened his eyes. “But you will meet someone, who will bring you purpose.”

“Someone to bring me purpose?”

“Yes. He will make your existence worth, he will brighten your days and cure your mind from the conflicted feelings you have with simple actions and words.”

Curse felt excited for the first time. Was there really such a creature in the universe?

“However.” Capella’s tone was grave. “You must not give in to your desires. You will love him more than anything in the universe, but you two shall not be together. If your lips ever touch his, you will be cursed for years to come.”

Curse froze in place, his eyes wide in fear. With a deep bow, he thanked Capella for his knowledge and left the temple.

The second time Curse visited Mistero, he did not seek knowledge. He knocked on the back room’s door and slowly entered. Vega, the Supreme Deity of Peace rested on a chaise lounge, unaware of his visitor. Curse approached and took the liberty of taking a comfortable chair to sit in front of the deity.

“Greetings, Supreme Deity.” He spoke in a low tone of voice.

Vega’s eyes slowly opened, but his posture did not change. It was still as relaxed as it could be.

“You seek peace.” It was not a question.

“I do.”

Vega sat up, his movements as slow and graceful as his voice, and reached out to hold Curse’s face in his hands. Their foreheads touched for a few moments.

“I cannot give your heart peace. But I can give it to your mind.”

“But-” Curse bit his lower lip. “My heart is the one that needs it most.”

“I know.” Vega sighed. “But your feelings are too strong. Not even I can control them. I can put them at ease, but never erase them. If your loved one returns, or if you give in to those feelings, they will return as strong as ever.”

“Anything will do. These feelings are destroying me.”

“Then I shall do all that’s in my power.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Curse’s skin was pale, even more than usual.

“...No...” He whispered to himself.

“Hello, darling!”

“Why are you here?”

“I wandered the entire universe looking for you and you won’t even greet me? How cold!” Hope pouted for two or three seconds before chuckling. “I wanted to see you. Isn’t it obvious?”

“Why?”

“Well, because I love you!”

Curse hated the way Hope could admit such a thing in that nonchalant way of his. He hated it because it made his heart beat faster, made him sweat and feel it even on the pit of his stomach. Curse hated it because it only made him love Hope more.

“Vega, could you excuse us?”

Vega took a second to realize he had been addressed. Then nodded and left, his manners slow and gracious.

“I told you we can’t be together.” Curse started.

“And why not!?”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Curse approached, slowly. “I am Curse, the Deity of Death. You are Hope, the Deity of Life.”

“I’m aware of-” Hope started only to be interrupted by Curse.

“Your kisses give life, while mine take it.” Curse continued, his index finger touching Hope’s lips. “Tell me, what do you think will happen...”

Curse was so close Hope could not move. Their breaths mixed in the small space between them.

“...If we kissed?” Curse finished, his lips touching his own finger, the one thing separating their lips.

Hope’s body refused to move. His brain tried to work out Curse’s words as if trying to decipher a riddle. Curse was so close, the mere distance of one finger away and yet he still seemed so very far. Hope’s fingers flinched, filled with desire to touch.

On the other hand, Curse himself tried to focus on something other than the distance between them. Tried to keep his heart from aching to the point it felt unbearable, with no success. All he wished was to lower his finger and kiss the man in front of him. But he could not. That would be selfish. Or perhaps he was being selfish from the beginning. Hope could not die, but above all, Curse could not live without Hope.

“I’m a cursed being.” Curse started, backing away. “You, on the other hand, is a blessed one, destined to fill this world with life. This is why we can’t-”

“You’re wrong.” Hope lowered his head. “You’re not a curse, despite what your name says. You’re necessary to this world.”

“All I bring is chaos and suffering.”

“No. You help bring balance. You make humans stronger, even if it’s through hardships.” Hope approached. “Without you to balance my powers, there would be nothing. The universe needs you.”

“The universe needs you too! And if we kiss, you-”

“Says who?” Hope interrupted.

“Says the Supreme Deity of Wisdom. You’d think he knows a thing or two.”

“Well, I’m the Supreme Deity of Life. And I have a feeling that our lives together won’t end because of a simple kiss.” Hope took Curse’s hands in his, entwining their fingers. “I’m trusting my instinct. Would you trust it too?”

Hope closed his eyes, his face inches away from Curse’s. Their lips closer, even more than before, needing only a single movement to touch, while Hope’s entire body already met Curse’s.

“Would you trust _me_?”

Hope whispered and it was all it needed for Curse to give in. Letting go of Hope’s hands, Curse held his face and kissed him. He felt Hope’s arms wrapping around his waist and then most his senses were gone.

Whenever Curse took life, he felt the subjects living energy flowing through his body then leaving from his skin, but it was different this time. Hope’s life energy was strong, almost infinite, filling him up from top to bottom but never leaving. It was almost as overwhelming as the feeling of their kiss. All Curse felt were Hope’s lips and tongue, as if their bodies had vanished and that was the only remaining part. If felt like an eternity before Curse was pulled back to reality. His senses were all back, but he did not feel Hope’s body against him. Opening his eyes, he found Hope lying on the ground, his body limp and lifeless.

“No... No!” Curse shouted, kneeling and holding Hope’s body against his. “Hope! Please don’t die, Hope! You promised! You promised we would be fine! Hope!”

The door creaked and Capella walked in. Vega’s hands hid the gasp he accidentally let out seeing Hope’s state.

“You kissed him.” Capella’s tone was not one of anger, but simply disappointment at something he had seen coming.

“I-He promised we would be fine...” Curse whispered, tears flowing from his eyes. “You promised me! How could you lie to me!?”

Curse shouted and punched Hope’s arm in rage. Capella and Vega held him, pulling him away.

“I’m sorry...” Curse’s body went limp and they put him down until he was kneeling on the floor. “I didn’t mean to... I thought he would be fine.”

“What-” Vega dared to speak for the first time. “What will happen now? Without Hope, there is no life.”

“A new Supreme Deity of Life will be born. Balance shall be restored soon.” Capella informed.

“...And what about Curse?” Vega’s question came almost in a whisper.

Capella sighed, almost as if he did not want to say.

“Curse now has Hope’s life energy added to his own. It will take thousands of years, almost two lifetimes for him to finally pass and be reincarnated.”

“It can’t be.” Vega placed his hands above his own heart, the pain of imagining spending so long alone, missing the company of a loved one and being blamed for it, too much for his peaceful heart to handle. 

Curse numbly stared at Hope’s lifeless body. He no longer felt anything. Sadness, rage, love, pity... It was as if all his feelings had been erased as he once wished. He would spend centuries alone, simply because he had chosen to trust the one he loved most. He was truly a cursed being.

 

\-----------------------

 

The delicate melody of his guitar echoed through the streets near the train station. His voice pleasant to those around him and his hair being gently fluttering with the wind. The nice melody attracted those passing by, but it managed to enthrall a single man.

When Yukito finished his song, his eyes finally opened to see Momose putting some money inside his guitar case. Their eyes met and his heart felt as if it was about to explode, a void feeling took over the pit of his stomach and his breathing stopped.

“You were amazing! That was just-” Momose tried to formulate a sentence, but his excitement kept him from doing so. “Amazing!”

“T-Thank you.” Yukito managed to say.

“Do you always play here?”

“Can I kiss you?” Yukito blurted out.

“Huh!?” Momose flushed and glanced around. No one seemed to have heard it.

“I’m sorry. I just-I’m sorry.” Yukito crouched and started to put away his guitar as quickly as possible.

“O-Okay.” This was new for Momose. Of all the crazy things he imagined himself doing, kissing a random stranger on the street had never been one of them. Still, it somehow felt so appealing, so tempting... So _right_.

“Huh!?” This time Yukito was the one flushing.

“I-I mean, if you’re sure!” Momose told him, both men embarrassed and awkward.

Yukito approached and touched Momose’s face before leaning in. Unable to move, Momose stood still and waited. When their lips finally touched and tongues entwined the entire world around them seemed to vanish. There might have been people looking, or perhaps no one paying attention to them. It did not matter either way. There was nothing else in the universe except for them. It took what it seemed like en eternity for them to finally break apart. When they did, Momose held Yukito’s waist while the other had his arms wrapped around his neck and a hand grabbing the back of his hair. Their noses still touched and so did their lips, occasionally, for a couple more kisses.

“That was...” Momose started.

“Crazy.” Yukito finished. They laughed. “Somehow I feel... Like I’ve waited for this for so long.”

“Hm...” Momose started. “Would you like to go eat something?”

Yukito chuckled, his forehead touching Momose’s. Inside his head, the dinner invitation after a kiss like  _that_  felt incredibly funny.

“Yes. I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope it wasn't too rushed... I'm not used to one-shots of stories I create a large universe inside my head for. Hahaha! ( ";∀;)
> 
> PS: During that last scene I imagined Yuki singing Hoshikuzu Magic, since this song kept my inspiration going. Hahaha! But feel free to imagine any song you like, of course. 💛


End file.
